


Use Your Words

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, D/s undertones, Dean and Seth used to be fuck buddies before Dean's injury, Dean's a mess, Dirty Talk, Fingering, He forces Dean to talk the only way he knows how to, Humiliation, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seth has had enough of Dean's recent bitch fits, Smut, Spanking, Takes place right after Seth/Dean confrontation on RAW where Dean stormed away, all consensual, intercourse, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean has pushed Seth's buttons for the last time.Based on Seth/Dean confrontation on the most recent RAW where Dean threw a bitch fit over nothing and then stormed away from Seth. Seth was left behind looking like he wanted to beat the fucking brat out of Dean.Also inspired by their little back to back where Dean said to Seth 'Don't put your hands on me' and Seth responding with 'I'll put my hands on you if I want'.





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Seth/Dean segment from this week's RAW gave me major Bratty Dean/Seth getting done with his shit vibes. So this is the product out of the feed I got from Ambrollins loaded episode.

“What the fuck are you doing? Let me go! Seth.. fucking stop it or..”

“Or WHAT? What you gonna do, huh?” Seth had turned around and gotten in Dean’s face, Dean flinching at the tone of Seth’s voice, his mouth hanging open as he tried to come up with something but failed. He opted to not use words and let a scowl set on his face instead. It was kinda comical because to Seth he looked like a scolded puppy. 

“That’s what I thought.” Seth muttered and started back towards where he was going, dragging Dean behind him forcefully as he held tight onto his wrist. He found his locker room and pushed Dean inside, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Dean was looking at him with narrowed eyes. He snarled as he started to say, “Great. If you think kidnapping me is gonna…”

“Shut up. Just, fucking shut up Dean. You need to fucking sit your ass down and listen to me. I am done with you being a moody bitch to me for God knows what reason…I dunno what crawled up your ass but I ain’t letting you torture yourself and me and Roman because of that any longer. I have tried, okay? I have tried to be patient. Understanding. But you are pushing it and testing my patience.”

Dean didn’t back down. He clenched his fist, eyes defiant as he growled out, “What you gonna do, huh? You think threatening me is gonna solve anything? Do you even know who I am? You can’t force me to..”

Before Dean even knew what was happening, he found himself face first against the wall, Seth’s weight pressing against his back, leaving him absolutely no room to escape. Seth had twisted his right arm and held it against his back, other hand holding onto Dean’s left hand against the wall. Dean felt Seth’s heated breath near his ear, an involuntary shiver running through Dean’s whole body before he reminded himself he was not suppose to get turned on in his current predicament. It wasn’t something out of one of his fantasies. It wasn’t Seth pushing against him and crowding him against the wall in some kind of sexual act…It was Seth simply losing it and being done with Dean’s shit.

“What are you doing?” Dean tried to say in a threatening voice, but he sounded anything but threatening. He clenched his jaw, bumping his forehead against the wall as he tried to think of a way to get some kind of control back of the situation. 

Seth gave Dean’s body a rough shove. “I am trying to get some fucking answers is what I am doing. You refuse to come and talk man to man about what’s bothering you…Fuck, you remind me of a little brat. Pushing our buttons, trying to get our attention, and when you have it, you are still pissed. What the fuck is your problem?”

“I do not have a fucking problem let me go!”

“NO! Enough of you playing an emo brat. You do not get to act like a prissy drama queen one minute and pretend everything’s okay the next. You want attention? You fucking got it. Now use your words and tell me what the fuck is your problem.”

“Fuck you.” This is what Dean said instead, promoting Seth to growl out angrily. Dean felt Seth pull away a little, and as he was readying himself to move away from Seth’s hold, he froze when he felt Seth fumbling with his belt and jeans. His eyes widened, a gasp leaving his lips as Seth forcefully removed the belt and started to shove his pants down past his ass.

Dean thrashed in Seth’s arms, a whimper leaving his mouth. “Seth…What are you..” He was cut off when Seth grabbed his jaw and turned his face a little so he could look into his eyes. Dean whole body shuddered because he hadn’t seen that look in Seth’s eyes for years. 

When they reconciled last year, they had hooked up a few times. Seth always leaving Dean well and thoroughly wrecked but he refused to get too rough with Dean. His touch, his way of fucking Dean was much more different than how they used to do back in the day when they were younger and there was no baggage between them. Dean didn’t mind, after being deprived of Seth’s touch and attention for three years, Seth coddling him and treating him like something precious was a nice change. A different experience. It almost made Dean feel like he was worth something. Not a piece of trash like Seth called him during their verbal fights after the betrayal. 

Dean gulped, trying his best to not think about how the dark look in Seth’s eyes was one of the hottest thing he had ever experienced. Dean mentally slapped himself for thinking with his dick, realizing he was slipping away from the actual problem on hands. He grimaced when Seth tightened his grip on Dean’s jaw, his touch anything but gentle.

“You wanna act like a fucking brat, guess what? I am gonna treat you like one.” Seth growled in Dean’s ear, his eyes looking straight into Dean’s. 

Dean didn’t have the time to even take in Seth’s words before he felt a sharp slap right against his naked ass. Dean’s whole body flushed, his cheeks turning bright pink because Seth really did spank him like a fucking child. He started to struggle harder in Seth’s arms, loud curses ripping past his lips as he felt the sting of Seth’s palm against his ass once again.

“Stop Seth! I swear..”

“You what? Huh? You are gonna do nothing but take your punishment because that’s what you were asking for. I tried to help, I fucking tried…And what did you do? If I am not too wrong, I would guess you were doing all of that because you haven’t been getting any kind of attention from me since you came back. You are so fucking desperate Dean…I wouldn’t be surprised if you went to Roman and begged Daddy to take care of your little problems. But since he’s too nice he didn’t comply and here you are, trying to take your anger out on me.”

“Fuck you!” Dean screamed again, but a loud gasp left his lips when Seth smacked him on his ass again. He wasn’t half assing either, Seth’s hits were sharp and calculated, harsh enough to leave marks and red hand prints on Dean’s pale skin. “Keep being a bitch and I don’t have a problem continuing with this. After all, I kinda missed this too. You always were a pretty little thing when I used to have my way with you like this.”

Dean snapped his eyes shut tightly, not really believing this was happening. He groaned when he felt his cock hardening, knowing well Seth wouldn’t miss it and it will only add to Dean’s embarrassment. He tried to push against Seth weakly once again, Seth’s harsh spanks putting him in a headspace he really wasn’t ready to slip into. The itch in Dean was begging him to swallow his pride and drop down on his knees and just submit. But he wasn’t called stubborn for nothing.

“I’ll fucking..kill you Seth..” Dean tried to growl out, but it sounded more like a whine when Seth spanked him again. There were angry tears leaking out of Dean’s eyes, his body was flushed pink and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “Fuck you…fuck you…fuck you…” Dean didn’t realize he had started sobbing, his cock was throbbing and his mind was slipping away. He had started to push back against Seth, Seth’s crotch brushing against Dean’s bruised ass and that was when Seth let out a low growl. Dean wasn’t the only one who was losing it. Dean tried to take some comfort in that.

An involuntary moan slipped out of Dean’s mouth when Seth reached around to palm at Dean’s dick, chuckling when he felt Dean rock hard against his hand. He put his head against Dean’s shoulder, giving Dean’s ass another harsh spank. “You are such a fucking slut Dean. Getting hard when I am trying to teach you a lesson here. Or is that what you really wanted? Is that why you were pushing me so hard? You want me to grab you and just ruin you till you can’t even think about anything anymore…Tell me, come on. I wanna hear you say it…Use your fucking words.” Seth commanded, growling out when Dean tried to elbow his ribs. 

“Fucking brat..” Seth grabbed Dean’s arms and turned him around, one hand grabbing both of Dean’s wrists and placing them above his head against the wall. 

Dean whined and cursed, struggling in Seth’s hold for few seconds before the fight in his body left. He dropped his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Tears started leaking out of his eyes freely as his whole body shook under Seth’s hold. Seth realized Dean was losing the battle with himself, his walls were finally crumbling. Seth’s whole attention was on Dean and it was enough to make Dean crack. 

He looked down at Dean’s erection that was painfully hard, the hand that wasn’t gripping Dean’s wrists came down to lightly wrap itself around Dean’s cock. Dean’s breath hitched, his hips thrusting into Seth’s fist and Seth couldn’t stop the low groan that left his lips. “That’s it Baby. Give yourself to me. You know I can take care of you…Is that what you wanted? Stop being stubborn and tell me exactly what you want.”

Dean shook his head, sobbing some more as he denied Seth the satisfaction of hearing the obvious. Seth leaned forward to press his lips against Dean’s in a dominating kiss. Dean’s knees buckled under Seth’s wandering mouth, and if it wasn’t for Seth’s grip on his hands, he probably would have dropped down on his knees.

Seth let go of Dean’s wrists and bent down to roughly yank Dean’s jeans down and past his ankles, Dean stepping out of them with only a little hesitation. Seth could see the submission in Dean’s eyes. He knew he had Dean exactly where he wanted him.

“Turn around. Hands on the wall. Don’t move.” Seth’s tone was firm, Dean getting into the desired position as Seth watched with a satisfied smile. He pressed himself against Dean’s body, hand patting at Dean’s hip as he whispered in a husky voice, “Good boy.” 

Seth dropped down to his knees, hands taking a hold of Dean’s firm ass before he spread his cheeks apart. He felt raw need surge through his whole body, his eyes focused on the pretty little hole that was responsible for driving Seth absolutely mad with desire so many times. He had missed this. He had fucking missed Dean so much.

“Seth..” Dean’s trembling voice tried to get Seth’s attention, but Seth didn’t want any distractions. So he squeezed one firm globe in his palm and said, “Shss. You are not talking anymore. Until I say so.”

Dean rested his face against the cold wall again, deciding to obey and keep his mouth shut. His heart was hammering against his chest, the lust consuming his whole existence for the moment.

“So fucking pretty.” Seth mumbled as he eyed Dean’s entrance, he spit on the small pucker, smirking when Dean shuddered and clenched his hole. He placed a soft kiss against Dean’s hip, hand rubbing gently at the soft skin as he leaned in to lick at the rim. Dean gasped beautifully at the first touch of Seth’s tongue, his ass pushing back against Seth’s face as Seth held him in place. “Easy there boy. Easy. I got you. I am setting the pace here, understand?”

Dean whimpered but nodded nonetheless, Seth smirked before spreading Dean again and burying his face between those meaty cheeks. He moaned at the sweet taste, loving how Dean felt so much fuller against his face. He had definitely put on some weight, and his ass was definitely thicker than before. Seth’s cock gave an interesting twitch from where it was trapped inside Seth’s tight. Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s hole, his tongue poking inside the tight entrance. Dean was whimpering helplessly, crying out when Seth’s tongue was finally able to press past the tight muscle and taste Dean’s insides.

“Fuck..” Dean whimpered, his fists almost white from how hard he had them clenched. Seth looked up at Dean, groaning when he felt Dean trying to spread his legs a little, pressing his ass back against Seth’s probing tongue as much as he could. “You like that, huh? You always were a little slut for my mouth. Look at you trying to smoother me with your perfect ass…Fuck Baby, I missed you…I fucking missed having you on my mercy like this..You are so fucking perfect when you are not being a brat and behaving.”

“Please Seth…Fuck…”

Seth chuckled, his thumb brushing against the fluttering pucker as he spit at it again. “Yeah…Now you are using the right words. You should have just come to me and tell me to take care of you…But you are too proud for that, huh? Now look at you…Like a needy little slut…I bet all you needed was a good pounding..You could never function when you weren’t getting some good dicking.”

Dean was blushing so hard, biting at his lip and trying to lower the moans they were slipping past his lips uncontrollably. Every word Seth was saying was making him harder. More desperate. He was past caring that he was suppose to be mad. Right now, all he could think about was being filled and fucked hard. Seth had managed to play him perfectly.

“Fucking…Stop, okay? I want…I want…”

“What? What do you want, Doll?”

“Fuck me. Please.”

Seth smirked and pressed his thumb inside Dean’s welcoming heat, lips pressed against the hot skin of Dean's ass. “Yeah. What I thought. All you needed was to ask, Darling. Its not like I don’t love to fuck the living days and lights out of you.”

Before Dean could respond, Seth was two fingers deep inside Dean’s ass. The movement wasn’t aided with any lube, and it was taking Seth a little longer to prepare Dean. “Just for being such a brat, you are not gonna get any lube. I want you to feel me for days. So whenever you want to act out, you remember you got a better option than being a miserable brat. I am right here. I will always take care of you any way you want me too. Do you understand that?”

Dean didn’t respond, he was too lost in the feeling of getting finger fucked by Seth, the thick digits almost brushing against his prostate and making him loose his mind. A sharp slap on his ass brought his attention to Seth, who repeated himself. Dean licked at his lips before nodding. His body was at Seth’s mercy, and this was the lightest he had felt in months.

“Please…’m ready…Please..”

Seth pulled his fingers out before pressing his mouth against Dean’s wet hole, lips lingering for a little bit before he stood up. Seth quickly pulled his pants off and stroked his aching dick, sighing in pleasure as he got some friction.

“Open your legs, and spread your ass for me. I wanna see you presenting your slutty little hole to me…Like a little slut…My pretty little slut..” 

Dean complied, reaching back to hold his asscheeks apart for Seth. Seth licked his lips, tapping his dick against Dean’s entrance. “Just like that. So beautiful.” They both were moaning out loudly as Seth started pushing his cock inside Dean, the tight fit he remembered Dean’s ass as was even tighter than usual and it made Seth’s dick wanting to explode on spot.

“Fuck..You are so fucking tight…Poor Boy…No one’s playing with this needy ass…’s a crime..” Seth commented, breathing harshly as he tried to take in the pleasure of feeling such tightness surrounding his hard dick. Dean wiggled his hips, whimpering as he tried to get Seth moving. “Please…Move…Please..Fuck..”

Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s shoulder, replacing Dean’s hands with his on Dean’s hips before he started a rough pace. Loud groans filled the small locker room, Dean was crying and begging Seth to go harder. Seth’s movements never faltered, he continued to pound Dean against the wall. Relishing in the desperate cries and needy moans of his lover. He could never get enough of Dean falling apart under his ministrations, it was the most beautiful thing ever.

It didn’t take too long before Seth felt his orgasm approaching. He increased his pace, his movements getting a little erratic as he continued to slam his dick right against Dean’s prostate. “Gonna paint you with my seeds…Fill you with my cum…You are my little cumslut Dean..You hear me? Fucking mine.” 

Seth’s possessiveness along with his harsh expert strokes were driving Dean further towards his release. Seth was refusing to let him touch himself, and he wasn’t touching him either. As Seth let out a primal growl and Dean felt warm cum filling his ass, he felt his own dick spurting cum in strides. He had fucking cum without even being touched.  

Seth’s weight pressed against Dean’s body, both men panting harshly as they tried to catch their breath. Dean’s knees buckled and he felt like he would collapse very soon. But before his knees could give out, Seth was turning him around and kissing him roughly. His tongue plunging Dean’s mouth, tasting it all. He reached down to place his hands on Dean’s ass, lifting him up and holding him in his arms with the support of the wall as he continued to kiss Dean’s mouth. His lips trailing down to press open mouthed kisses against Dean’s jaw and shoulder. 

“You could have saved us both a lot of trouble if all you needed was a rough fuck. I am on the winning end since I get to have your beautiful ass. You do realize that?” Seth asked, a wide smile on his face as pressed his forehead against Dean’s.

Dean couldn’t resist the matching smile that broke on his face, even though he slapped at Seth’s chest and tried to shove him away with no real force. He sighed and placed his hands on Seth’s cheeks, a little mischievous look on his face as teased, “And do you realize now I am gonna be bitching about my sore ass?”

Seth let out a loud laugh, shaking his head and looking into Dean’s eyes. “That’s more like my zone. I think I can handle that kind of bitching.” Seth’s expression turned a little serious, he held Dean’s face in his hand and pressed a soft kiss against his lips before saying, “You do realize you can come talk to me about anything…Whatever you need…Whatever you are feeling. Dean, you are my best friend. I cannot even imagine ever losing you again. I love you, okay? I want you to know that. I know this doesn’t fix everything magically, but please, at least try with me. Talk to me. That’s all we need to make it work.”

Seth could see Dean’s eyes getting a little wet, a soft smile appeared on his lips before he nodded and hugged Seth, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against his neck. “Yeah. Love you too. ‘m sorry for everything.”

Seth smiled, one arm wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist as he held Dean’s hips with the other one. He pressed a gentle kiss against Dean’s head before saying, “Me too. Me too Baby Boy.”

 

 


End file.
